Anti Depressives
by Achillina
Summary: Life as a HouseUPDATE Chap 4!Angelina Kingsley has lost her parents under mysterious circumstances and is sent to live with the Kimballs. The depressive and selfdestructive girl meets Sam. Romance and Drama..pretty angsty with humour in it. This fic dea
1. A change in the tide

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...and I certainly do not own Hayden Christensen...I do own a rather attractive poster of him ;P

**A/n(must read!): **ok, this is my first "Life as a House" fic, I saw the movie the other day (I hadn't seen it before) and I loved it...I think Hayden did a great job! Ok, I wanna say some things before we begin...

First: english isn't my first language...there might be a few (well...maybe a lot) of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes...but I'll do my very best 

Secondly: I didn't like Alyssa that much...I mean I didn't hate her...but I'm not particularly fond of her either...so...there might be some Alyssa bashing...or perhaps no...but beware anyhow.

And thirdly...enjoy the story, please review and please don't be too hard on me...pleeease!

**Chapter one, a change in the tide.**

Angelina Kingsley sat on the black back seat of a vintage and shiny black car. The driver, being Mr. Blum and the executor of her parent's estate, had made a few attempts to start a proper conversation to which Angelina only responded with _hmmm's_ or a careless _fine_. She looked outside the window, the day was grey and from how the clouds looked she could guess it was about to rain, she hated rain, though in that moment she would have given anything for a few drops to match her mood. She sighed as she buried herself in the seat.

"I hate to see you like this Angie," Mr. Blum said. He mumbled something and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I mean, I know it's hard dear, but life goes on...it has to. You can't bury yourself! You're young and have the whole of your life ahead of you...and it's not like you had another choice, right?"

Rummaging through her jacket's pocket she took out a cigarette and her trusty old lighter. "What do you mean?" she asked while placing the cigar in her mouth and lightening it.

"Well...you have to live, I mean you won't die..."

"At least not naturally, huh?" Angelina interrupted.

"Right." Mr. Blum was certainly uncomfortable, he had never been to close to this girl, it was true although that he had known her since birth and it was true as well that he had met her parents, they were great friends! But with Angelina...it was different he was never too fond of teenagers..._silly teenagers_ he had thought and Angelina was impulsive and aggressive and troublesome, he preferred to leave her alone, after all, she didn't like him either. Suddenly he felt a the smell of smoke and realised it was the girl. "Oh, no, please not in the car!"

"Fine..." she said and opened the window throwing the cigar out (a/n: never do that! it's contaminating the environment!). "Whatever," she added.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Angelina struggled not to fall asleep, though eventually drowsiness overtook her. She was woken up though by Mr. Blum , after what seemed to her five minutes, she opened her eyes with some difficulty and try to make sense of what Mr. Blum was saying. The car's door was open and Mr. Blum was shaking her now.

"Angelina," he said. "Angelina, wake up."

Still she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she saw the face of a woman. She was blonde and had green eyes (or were they blue?).

"Angelina," Mr. Blum repeated. "Can you hear me?"

"Uh?" That was all she could managed to get out. What was wrong with her? why was she so tired?

"This is Mrs. Kimball...um, Peter Kimball's spouse? Do you remember them?" he asked, stressing every single word as to make sure Angelina understood them.

"Sure," she breathed, her eyes closing subconsciously.

"Angelina!" Mr. Blum shook her again, this time grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the car.

"Hey! Ok, ok...I'm awake," she hollered, then in silent whisper she added, "miserable fuck."

Mr. Blum went round the car and opened the trunk taking various suitcases , putting them by the car in the sidewalk. "Well, I guess this is it," he said. "I hope she behaves properly." He gave a significant look at Angelina, who scolded back. "Oh I almost forgot," he took a simple white envelope from his pocket. "Mr. And Mrs. Kingsley left this for you...and your husband. Do you need help with those?" he asked pointing the suitcases.

"No, it's fine, Mr. Blum, I'll ask Sam to help..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. Blum, good bye, I hope to see you soon."

"Yes, I'll see you in three months, and you too Angelina," he announced. "If you need anything you can call me...um, well good bye." And with a soft and distant pat on her shoulder Mr. Blum got inside the car and left, the only person she could call _familiar_ now was gone.

"So," Robin said, "you're Angelina."

'_Jesus Christ! This woman is a genius..' _Angelina thought.

"I'm Robin, glad to meet you." She smiled and offered Angelina her hand. Reluctantly Angelina took it and shook it with no enthusiasm. "We should get these inside...SAAAAAM!"

Just a few minutes later a boy with black hair and clear eyes came out of the house. He stood beside his mother and smiled at Angelina. "Hi, I'm Sam" he introduced himself.

Angelina smiled weakly and mouthed a small hi. Robin placed her arm around Angelina's shoulders and shook her softly. "Come on! Raise the spirits up! Come on, what's up?"

"I'm tired," Angelina explained.

Robin looked at her tenderly and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Everything's gonna be all right now, you'll see," she assured. "Now we have to get this into the house, come on.."

Sam took three or four of the suitcases while Robin and Angelina took the ones left which were four. The three of them walked into the house. Once she was inside, Angelina couldn't help but feel impressed: the house was gorgeous! Apparently Mr. Kimball had a high paying job to afford a house like this.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam commented. "And there is a swimming pool too, I mean, not in the inside but...you know."

"Sure," Angelina sighed. All this seemed so alien to her. Her house was as beautiful as this one, and as expensive too...but in the house of Mr. And Mrs. Kimball she felt empty...well, more empty than she had felt before. She missed them, her parents, they were gone forever, and she was sad, and she was angry, and she felt a thousand emotions at the same time...and she wished, she wished she could die.

"Let's take this upstairs," Sam's voice woke her up from her musings. They walked up the stairs and through the corridor where the bedrooms were located. "That one at the end, is my mum's and Peter's bedroom," he indicated to the right of the stairs where there was only one door. At the other side, to his left there were four rooms. "This one is Ryan' and Adam's room," he said indicating the first door. "This one's mine." The second door. "And this one's yours." He smiled and opened the third door, revealing a simple room, though quite big with a bed and a bedside table made of a very light coloured wood with a lamp on it. The walls were cream coloured and the curtains and the bedspread were light blue. Sam placed the suitcases in the bed and plopped himself on it. Angelina felt slightly annoyed by his presence. She cleared her throat feeling awkward and walked towards the wide window, pretending to be very interesting in the scenery: the dark street and the houses in the other side.

Sam propped himself on his shoulders and looked at her. "So, how are you?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"What's your name? Sorry I didn't catch it.."

"Angelina."

"Cool, that's a pretty name...like the actress..." Sam slapped himself mentally after saying this..._ 'ok...that was a stupid thing to say,'_ he thought.

"Yeah, whatever..." She grumbled.

"Um, how should I call you? Angie?" he asked unsure if it was right to be so friendly with this peculiar girl.

"Angelina will do," she indicated.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" he offered.

Angelina turned to look at him with empty eyes. She sighed. "No thanks."

Sam sighed and chuckled softly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Fuck," hissed Angelina. "What do you want Sam? Hm? Really, tell me...cause if you are here cause your mother told you to be all nice and welcoming please leave, I don't need your or anybody's pity, ok? If you think you need to be here with me you are wrong. I don't need you here."

Sam was speechless. "Um...I'm gonna leave...dinner should be ready soon, see you then." he left and softly closed the door behind him.

Angelina cursed under her breath and sat on the bed. She opened her backpack and rummaged through it till she found what she was looking: anti depressives. She took one and stuffed it in her mouth swallowing it with some difficulty. She placed the suitcases on the floor and lied down on the bed. She curled up and closed her eyes.

**A/n**: wheee! That's chapter one...I know Angelina seems a bitch...poor Sam. But do not fear, dear readers...for she's not a bitch! You'll se...just give this a chance please? I'll probably update next chappie tomorrow! Cause I'm inspired...and there'll be more action, I promise. Oh, I chose Angelina cause it meant little angel...which has it's purpose...you'll see. Please review and be nice! Press the pretty button!


	2. Empty

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**A/n:** Yay! Thanks Ryan Conde! This chapter's for you!

**Chapter two, Empty.**

Angelina felt something was moving next to her, she felt the bed was sinking slightly and she felt someone's breath in her cheek, this made her flutter her eyes open and she met big blue saucers. It was a little boy, probably eight years old with brown hair.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Angelina responded, her voice lacking emotions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you," he explained innocently.

"Why?"

"Because my mum said something about a girl called Angel."

Angelina didn't smile, she just stared at the boy. "It's Angelina," she corrected.

"Oh. Why do you speak like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't know you're speaking weirdly!"

"What's your name?" Angelina changed the subject quickly.

"Adam," he answered.

"Ok, Adam, let's do something," she proposed. "You go and play with your toys and stuffed animals and stuff and I stay here sleeping, ok?"

"But mum says dinner's ready..."

"I'm not hungry..." Angelina muttered. She closed her eyes slowly. "I just wanna...sleep, a little bit longer, ok?"

At this, Adam stood up on the bed and began jumping and screaming. "Wake up Angel girl! Wake up!" he was making a real raucous noise, which obviously brought his mother upstairs and into Angelina's room to find out what was all that shouting about.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked. "Adam, leave her alone!" she said, by the time she arrived Adam was hitting a motionless Angelina with a pillow.

Adam jumped off the bed and said, "I was just trying to wake her up..." Robin motioned him to go downstairs and Adam obediently left the room.

"Boys..." Robin sighed once Adam had left, "I love them but I swear they'll drive me crazy!" she chuckled. Angelina was still curled up looking at the empty wall. Noticing no response from the girl, Robin sat by her side and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Dinner's ready...I made Lasagne, it's really good, I swear."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat though, you know the...anti depressives you're taking are pretty strong...you shouldn't take them without eating, come on, I promise, after dinner you can come up here and sleep all you want."

Reluctantly, Angelina walked down the stairs and into the kitchen when the boys (including Sam) and Peter were already eating. They turned to look at her and suddenly Angelina felt really self-conscious, she was surely a mess. Her hair was probably tousled everywhere and her worn black jeans and black T-shirt were not very presentable either. She took her seat next to Sam just like Robin had indicated.

"Angel girl, angel girl, you woke up...angel girl...lalalala," Adam chanted to the rhythm of a Barney song.

"Adam..." Mr. Kimball warned.

"Sorry..." the youngster mumbled.

Angelina looked at her dish. A large piece of lasagne was served for her. she looked around her: they all were enjoying their food so much, they seemed so happy it made her jealous. A wave of sleepiness suddenly invaded her and her eyes felt heavy and she was having trouble to keep her head straight, suddenly she heard Mr. Kimball's voice.

"Aren't you going to eat , young lady?"

"Hmm...?" she opened her eyes. "Yeah...um, sorry." She looked at her dish again and picked her fork up playing with a piece of lasagne she had cut.

"It's pretty good," said Sam with his mouth full. "It's not like it's poisoned or anything."

Angelina raised the fork and stuffed the lasagne in her mouth. If it was good or not, she couldn't tell, she was to sleepy, almost numb to notice any flavour. She ate her lasagne as quickly as possible and excused herself from the table, saying she was exhausted by the long journey.

She walked upstairs, she felt so dizzy and before she knew it she was in the bathroom throwing up. The anti depressives were indeed to strong to be taken with an empty stomach. She flushed the toilet and made her way to her bedroom. She lied down again, facing the wall, but she wasn't able to sleep because her door was opened.

It was Sam.

"Um...I thought you might need this," he said. It was a blanket, he placed it at her feet. "It's quite cold, and um..."

"Thanks," she answered.

Sam sat beside her and rubbed her back. "I...I'm sorry, you know, for your parents..."

Angelina only nodded in response. There was this lump in her throat which would not let her speak. She felt so empty. She felt so overwhelmed, why did this boy cared? She felt empty, even though sadness was feeling her heart.

"I..I lost my father recently too," he continued, "and I know how much it hurts...and I know how you want to be alone and...sleep and die. I know. But don't, don't wish to die..."

Suddenly the room was filled with her sobs. Sometimes loud sometimes small and quiet. She cried for the first time since they had told her, even then she had only spilled a few tears. She sobbed and stopped gasping for air only to continue. She hid her face in her hands and twisted in pain. She felt empty, she felt homeless...alone.

Sam lied next to her rubbing her back and soothing her till she fall asleep again. Sam lied awake, thoughts of his father invaded his head, bringing pain. He hugged Angelina tighter, and still thinking of his father he whispered, "I'm sorry."

**A/n:** crappy short chapter...I know, next one will be great cause Angelina will meet Alyssa and josh...you'll see it'll be great. Now it's late and I must sleep...so good night and please review!


	3. To the beach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**A/n:** Hullo again! Whew...I'm very ,very tired! Lousy school! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update! Again, I'll have to blame school and...hormones...you know, boys and stuff keep my mind kinda away from writing (damn them! lol...) But anyway, today I stayed home (I have a cold...ugh...)! So I decided to write..:) anyway, thanks to: **Ryan Conde**, **crazyditz, winged seraph, Tori, Green apples take over the world **(I love your penname, so funny!) **ShalBrenfan, Quicksilver19, Vex, Snowgurl54, Ashley, and Saynt Jimmy you all rock!** On with the show...

**Chapter three, To the Beach.**

The sun was seeping through the curtains, the birds were chirping; all signs of perfection for what was going to be a perfect day. Not to Angelina, of course. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up and find a wonderful day ahead of her...because she didn't felt wonderful at all that day. She felt particularly nasty, irritated, as if her blood had , without any known reason began to boil. She felt something around her waist and suddenly realised it was Sam's arm. This made her feel trapped, suffocated, even more irritable.

Yesterday's night had been a moment of weakness, a moment she couldn't allow to happen again, moreover, it would not happen again. She couldn't get used to these kind of things, she would only end up getting hurt.

She shifted under Sam's arm trying to figure out a way of getting out without him noticing it. Finally she slipped off bed and was on her feet, she walked about the room thinking of what to do. She desperately needed to get out, run...scream.

"Well, first I need to get dressed..." she mussed. She looked at Sam and made sure he was asleep (and that he would stay asleep) before taking her black and stained top. She slipped in a black dress and took off her jeans, she sat on bed quickly grabbed her black boots , cigars and left the room.

Angelina walked downstairs, apparently everyone was gone. She smirked and walked to the kitchen; no one there either. She walked back to the foyer and sat on the stairs. She put on her boots and lighted a cigarette. She was zipping her left boot when she heard:

"So, you're the new girl Sam mentioned."

Angelina gave a small, frightened jump. She turned her head and saw a girl above, in the second floor, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I scared you," she apologised while she walked down. "I'm Alyssa, by the way. I bet Sam already told you about me, huh?"

"Sure, nice to meet you," Angelina replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Alyssa furrowed a bit confused. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"For what?" questioned Angelina.

"For the beach! I thought Sam had told you everything about it, Josh's picking us up in like five minutes."

"Oh...I..."

Suddenly, Sam burst out of his room and came running down the stairs, almost knocking Alyssa down. He had his black hair incredibly messy and his shoelaces untied. He turned to Angelina. "You ready?" he asked

"Uh...no," she answered, it was obvious she was upset. "I'm not going anywhere, so..."

"Come on! You'll enjoy it!" exclaimed Alyssa. "Besides it looks like you need the sun," she added taking notice of Angelina's pale complexion, which was only accentuated by the dark clothes she wore, making her look ghastly. Her dark hair framed her face and made her bright eyes stand out, giving her a cat-like stare.

Angelina slowly rose one of her brows and began to say something, but was interrupted by the loud sound o Josh's horn announcing he had arrived. Reluctantly she allowed Alyssa to drag her outdoors followed by Sam, who didn't seem very happy of seeing Josh.

"Ladies," drawled Josh, "wow, you're looking good today!"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said as she sat on the back seat, Sam sat down next to her.

Alyssa hopped in next to Josh, in the front seat. "Hi," she greeted with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad your dad finally gave your car back."

Josh chuckled. "I know," he said. "So, you guys ready for the beach?"

Angelina met his eyes but said nothing, she just took a big drag of her cigarette, and blowing smoke out of her mouth she continued to stare the scenery on their way to the beach.

"Angelina," said Alyssa. "This is my friend, Josh."

"_Good for you..." _Angelina thought, though she just mumbled a small, careless : "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you," said Josh as he looked at her from the rear-view mirror. "How's Sam treating you?" Angelina didn't answer. "That bad, huh?" Josh laughed.

Angelina looked at Sam from the corner of her eye. He looked irritated, and she understood perfectly why; this guy, Josh was such an annoying character...she just imagined how good it would feel to reach for his neck and squeeze it with all her strength, strangle him...until he had no breath in him_- yeah, that would be nice_. She played the images of murdering Josh with her own hands in her mind several times, this actually helped to ignore Josh's continuous rant.

"You must be dying with those boots on, huh?" said Josh once they were walking through the beach, looking for a perfect spot to settle down. Alyssa and Sam walked right behind. "Who brings boots to the beach anyway..."

Angelina scolded at him. "Whatever," she mumbled.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" he inquired, all the time with a big smile of sufficiency. Angelina shook her head in exasperation. "What was your name again, I didn't catch it..." he said quickly changing the subject.

"Angelina," she answered nonchalantly.

"That's a nice name," he said. "Italian?"

She nodded. "My grandmother was Italian, she was called Angelina too."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Um, well...my grandfather is called John...his name starts with a J, just like Josh." He smiled.

"God, what a coincidence..."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, that was silly...hahaha...you know I'm not usually like this," he said.

"No?" Angelina asked with fake interest.

"Noup, you make me nervous, you see...you make me be goofy..."

"_Translation: you want to get in my pants...I can't believe this guy!"_ she thought. "Whatever..."

"No, really," he said.

"Uh-huh..."

"You're not believing a single word of what I'm saying, are you?"

"_Hmmm...not really,"_ she mused, though she didn't utter a word.

"What could I do to make you believe me?"

"_Let's see...what about...dying?" _she thought. "Nothing," she said.

"You're adorable." Josh laughed.

Angelina sat on a bench under the cool and comforting shadow of a palm tree. Alyssa laid on the sand enjoying the strong midday sun, while Sam and Josh played throwing a rugby ball. She saw, from behind her dark shades Sam talking to a guy who had suddenly approached him. Apparently they knew each other, the boy shook hands with Josh. She saw Sam pointing in her direction and observed with horror as the boy and Sam came towards her.

"Angelina?" Sam ventured. "Er...I want you to meet someone..."

Angelina shrugged as she opened her backpack and took out her ciggies. "Go ahead..." she mumbled while she stuffed a cigarette in her mouth.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, this is Cory," he introduced the boy who was wiry and had a red nose.

"Hi," greeted the boy. His voice showed this boy got high...very high.

"Hey," she answered.

"I'm Cory," he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know..." she reminded him as she raised her right brow, talent she had gained while being a little girl and of which she was ver proud of.

Cory looked at Sam and laughed. "Dude," he said, completely ignoring Angelina. "She's like...this...femme fatale chick...awesome..."

Angelina opened her mouth to protest, but Sam interrupted her. "Yeah, Cory," he said and handed him Josh's ball. "Here, why don't you take this to Josh." Cory took the ball and smiled as he left chuckling as a mental patient.

Sam smiled awkwardly as he sat next to Angelina. "That was Cory," he said chuckling a bit. "He's a nice guy...but I think he likes to get high a bit too much...you know?" Angelina nodded. "So, um...are you having a nice time?"

Angelina turned her covered eyes to Sam. "I guess," she said. "You know you should've told me we were s'possed to come here...I would've brought sunscreen...and my sandals."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologised. "You want an ice cream? I'll pay... "

Angelina smiled faintly. _" Well, that's sweet,"_ she thought. "Sure, that'd be nice," she said. And with that they both stood up and made their way to find some ice cream, finding nothing to talk about except their hatred towards Josh_. "At least we have something in common,"_ Angelina thought. She didn't know how much Sam and her had in common and she was about to find out.

**A/n:** Yay! Third chapter! I hoped you liked it, sorry it took me so long and sorry if it's too incoherent...I feel like I'm drained lately, you know I have no inspiration left for nothing:(...stupid block...well, anyhow, REVIEW! Thanks for your time guys!


	4. Finding silence in loudness

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Angelina._

_**Chapter four, finding silence in loudness**_

"Fuck!" exclaimed Sam as he realized his ice-cream was melting and dripping on to his hand.

"Here," said Angelina and handed him a napkin she took out from her purse.

"Aw," he whined. "I hate when this happens...now my hands will be sticky..."

Angelina only smiled to herself and thought, "whiner." Looking away she realized they were only seconds away from where they had left Alyssa and Josh; she grimaced at the thought of enduring another half an hour listening to Josh blab about anything, or having to listen Alyssa's gossips and nonsense talk, so she decided to take her trusty CD player out, as she and Sam approached Josh's car.

"I saved you the front seat, Angie," said Josh, patting the seat next to him.

"Oh, joy," she plainfully said looking nauseated by the fact of having Josh seated so close.

Josh looked at her and chuckled. "You're funny," he said.

"Whatever," replied Angelina, instantly turning her CD player's volume up. _Teenage angst has paid off well, now I'm bored and old _, Kurt Cobain's raging vocals pounded on her ears. It was amazing, she saw Josh move his lips, but no sound came out of them! She could not make a word of what he was saying, she smiled with complacency as she closed her eyes and leaned back on her seat, enjoying the silence produced by her music.

As she stepped out of Josh's car, she felt considerably better. It amazed her how much a person's presence could ruin her mood, even if that person didn't say a word; Josh had the irritating talent of annoying her beyond reason without doing a single thing. Angelina thought it was probably something in his aura or zodiac sign that crashed with hers, but then she remembered she didn't believe on any of those things, and resolved it was plainly his personality and sardonic manner which disgusted her.

"Don't forget the welcoming party tonight at my place," said Josh. "After all, if Angie doesn't go there'll be no _welcoming_ party."

"Yeah," agreed Alyssa. "You both better come, it'll be no fun otherwise!"

At this Sam chuckled and blushed faintly. "Right. Yeah, we'll both be there," he said. Immediately Angelina directed her eyes towards him in a quizzically, yet threatening manner. Unanswerable questions flew through her head: _What welcoming party?...we'll both be there? I'm NOT going, thank you very much! _But then it was too late, Josh's car had disappeared before she could object, and Sam was already at the door waiting for her.

"Wonderful," she grumbled as she walked towards the door held open by Sam to whom she cast glares as she passed him by.

"You should've asked me first!" exclaimed Angelina throwing herself over her bed with an

obstinate _"hmph!_"

"I already told you...I didn't mean to piss you off or anything, I just assumed you'd like a party and that you would like to go."

"Well you assumed wrong, I don't want to go, and I'm _not_ going."

Sam emitted a small growl that came from the back of his throat, and sighed exasperated. "What can I do to make you go?_"_

"Nothing," she answered in a peremptory tone.

"Come on! There'll be booze...and for free," he said, hoping this would tempt Angelina, but instead she only glared at him coldly. "Come on, please," he pled. "I want to go, but I can't if you don't go. Please, Angelina, I promise if you say yes this time I won't ask anything else from you ever!"

Angelina raised a brow gradually. "Ever?" she inquired.

"I swear," Sam assured.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine," she reluctantly said, "I'll go."

Sam smiled showing his pearly teeth in pure joy. "Really? Thanks, I promise you'll have a good time and you don't have to talk to Josh or Alyssa or Cory if you don't want to, there'll be other people as well, tons of people, cause parties at Josh's place get pretty crowdy, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up before I change my mind," she grumbled. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

As Sam walked out closing the door behind him, Angelina winced. Why on Earth had she agreed to go? She was tired and not in the mood to be sociable. "_Anyway"_, she thought, _"what's done's done_." She knew she was going to regret this later, but thinking she had, at least made Sam happy, she finally stood up and walked towards the closet trying to figure out what to wear. As she browsed through a rummaged pile of tops, she mused that maybe this party wasn't such a terrible idea, maybe she'd meet someone...unless they all were brainless jocks and cheerleaders, or some other kind brainless specie.

As for Sam, he was thrilled to say the least. Despite his efforts to hide his enthusiasm, he couldn't help but smile at the though of maybe being left alone with Alyssa. His situation with the girl was peculiar and ungraspable: they weren't boyfriend-girlfriend, or steady dates...they were friends and they had kissed...so what did that made them? Friends with privileges? He shrugged unconsciously as if answering his question. He was certain of one thing though, he really liked Alyssa...maybe even loved her. If the chance presented itself, he'd kiss her, he thought, and then perhaps they'll talk about _them_ and make sense out of their relationship. His mind vomited another round of questions and random musings: they hold hands and they smiled at each other in a way in which he smiled to anybody else, Alyssa recurrently hugged him and made excuses (were they premeditated excuses or only casualties?) to touch him, brushing her hands against his and so on. He sighed as he took a last look at himself in the mirror, his blue streaked unruly black hair looked okay, he checked his teeth and breath, fine. He sighed and left the bathroom.

Angelina took a last look at her self in the mirror that hung behind her bedroom door, and thought she didn't look that bad. She had opted for black jeans, a massive chunky belt and a simple black top. She looked "_well...dark_," she thought, but she shrugged indifferently and picked a black jacket to give her outfit the finishing touches: nothing looked better with black than black. She picked up her ciggies on her way out and stuffed them in her pocket. She closed her door and walked down the stairs. Sam was downstairs already waiting. He looked a bit anxious, even guilty, Angelina thought.

"Um, hey, mum asks if you took your...pills," he asked.

"Fuck," Angelina cursed under her breath. "Um, no, I'll take them later."

"You sure? Cause if you want we can wait an hour or so to leave...or maybe we could just stay."

"No, it's okay, I won't die," she breathed.

"Okay, but if...you know, you don't feel good later you just tell me no matter what, and we'll be back at home before you can say antidepressive." He smiled. She smiled back and nodded. "Good," he said. "Let's go."

They took Robin's car and took only ten minutes to arrive at Josh's house, which as Sam had predicted, was crowded. Just then Angelina realised it had been a terrible mistake to accept the invitation, and as she entered the house her mind kept yelling: run out! It was too late though because as soon as she stepped in she was greeted by a squeal coming from Alyssa's mouth and soon after by Josh.

"You made it, you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Angie, Angie..." drawled Josh. "Looking good, real good." Angelina grimaced and made no effort to hide her disgust. She took Sam's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Josh," greeted Sam and extended his hand, which Josh shook carelessly.

"Come on, Angie, I have some friends that want to meet you," said Alyssa as she grabbed Angelina's cold hand and pulled her away from Sam. Angelina couldn't help but feel panicked as she walked reluctantly away from the only person she could call a friend.

"Now the fun starts," grinned Josh looking as Angelina and Alyssa disappeared into the crowd.

A/n: yeah, I know..not very good. Please forgive me everyone for the delay, I've been really busy with school and trying to figure out what I want to do with my life (career wise), I'm really, really sorry, I promise to update more often. Thanks for the support and reviews, thank you all very much.


End file.
